


Short-Term Gratification

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HJ loves to cuddle but can't admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short-Term Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this story, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

When it's all over, Rolf is quick to put his guard back up. Nelly doesn't know just what he does to him, and it's better that way. Rolf knows himself. He cares for people like the wind cares for the trees; eventually, the caressing breezes turn to a storm, and strip the trees bare before uprooting them for good. If he keeps his distance, he has reasoned, it may spare Nelly some pain in the end.

He shouldn't even be staying. It would be smarter to leave now, to remind them both that what they do is only fucking (Rolf's term for it), not making love (what Nelly prefers to say, when he talks about it at all). Nelly himself is still catching his breath, blond hair tousled across his pillow. Their sessions leave Nelly so exhausted that he often falls asleep minutes after they finish, but he insists that he likes it when Rolf stays. 

He has to go. It's for the best, no matter what he's actually feeling right now.

But as he sits up and swings his legs out of the bed-- "You're not leaving, are you?" Nelly murmurs, opening his eyes with great effort.

"Why shouldn't I? You're already half-asleep," Rolf grumbles.

"It's not _my_ fault." His plaintive voice makes Rolf smile; luckily his back is turned. "Please stay, just for a little while."

Rolf looks back at him sternly. "Only if I can expect more appropriately grateful behavior." 

He stretches, dramatically arching his back so Rolf can see the movement of every muscle in his torso. "Anything you want, darling." He blinks sleepily as he says it, the contrast almost too precious to bear.

Short-term gratification wins out over long-term prudence more often than Rolf would like.

The warmth of the bed is even better after having been out of it, and true to his word, Nelson immediately curls up at his side, resting his head against Rolf's shoulder and humming contentedly when Rolf wraps an arm around him. "Is this acceptable?" Nelly asks. "Or shall I slip a thank-you note into your fan mail tomorrow?"

"This is more than sufficient." With his free hand, Rolf runs his fingers through Nelly's hair; Nelly's eyes flutter shut and he yawns in spite of himself. "I thought you were going to stay awake for me. I was planning to have another go at it in five minutes."

Nelly moans, decidedly not erotically. "Please tell me you're joking. I can't handle round two tonight."

Rolf pinches one of Nelly's nipples, making him yelp and squirm, but Rolf makes sure to hold him close. "Of course I'm joking. If I've worn you out so, then go to sleep. I will stay here and make sure none of King Mob's goons disturb you."

Nelly has such a boyish smile, made even more charming by the fact that he can't keep his eyes open. "My personal costumed hero, huh? Not so costumed now, I guess."

"Turn around, you silly boy," says Rolf, laughing and shaking his head at the terrible joke. He pulls Nelly against him, back-to-chest on their sides, as close as they can be without making love. His body fits perfectly into the curve Rolf's own body makes, his skin so soft and warm. Only when Nelly's breathing reveals him to have finally fallen asleep does Rolf press a kiss to his shoulder, and only after he has memorized the way Nelly feels in his arms does Rolf allow himself to go to sleep too.


End file.
